Zelda's heroboy
by roaxes
Summary: This is about a young boy named link following the ocarina of time story with a slight twist of LEMON! Oh and Princess Zelda is an adult. WARNING! some chapters contain abuse of a minor such as Facesitting! Which is why this is rated Mature.
1. Meeting Zelda

It was an average boring patrol day for the guards of Hyrule, endlessly protecting the princess in her courtyard. When one heard something out of his usual routine of sounds. Ones footsteps that didn't sound orderly.

"Did you hear that?!" One guard motioned to the other to come.

"No what did you hear?" Asked the other moving closer

"It sounded like shuffling of footsteps heading toward the courtyard!"

"It was probably your imagination" joked the other guard. "Who in their right mind would try to sneak in here?"

They got their answer when a wood plank suddenly crashed down with a youth on it.

After a brief stunned period shout came over head; "GET HIM!" The youth at hearing those wors promptly sped away as fast as he could into some bushes where the guards passed him up.

"Phew that was a close one." said the youth catching his breath"

"Come on link we need to do what the Great Deku Tree says and meet with the princess!" Explained a blue fairy following him just over head.

"Okay, okay" Said link still catching his breath as he slowly stepped out of the bushes.

"So what do you think all that commotion was all about?" Young link heard stopped dead in his tracks

"Probably the others trying to make their day less boring" Said another guard who's voice sounded like it was getting closer

"Oh no I got to hurry" thought link to himself, running trying to make his feet land in a way that they would be silent for those not listening for it. Nearly getting caught and knowing the guards from before are still looking for him he came across an arch way and quickly stepped into it where he ended up in the courtyard they were all talking about.

"Wow... It's beautiful!" Exclaimed link stepping out onto the grass that seemed much softer then the forest and the fields of Hyrule

"Hey! Link there's the princess!" Navi the fairy whispered to him. He slowly looked up to see a young women watering some flowers who seems to have not noticed him even for his heavy breathing from running. Link had cold feet when he saw her.

"Well go on!" Navi said unpatiently. Link shyly and slowly walked up to the princess who turned towards him.

"Oh why hello!" Said the princess standing up straighter seeing someone different for a change. "How did you get passed the guards?" She said in a more soft manner then what he expected.

"I..I sneaked passed them" link studdered

"Well that was probably easy considering their buffoonish behavior" She giggled. "So what's your name young boy?"

"My names L-Link" he said still studdering captivated by her beauty

Bending down the princess said "Well my name is Princess Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and I welcome you to my courtyard!"

"Tell her about whats happened and show her the spiritual stone!" Whispered navi trying to keep quiet" But as Link was about to explain to her there were shouts.

"I think he went toward the courtyard!" Shouted a voice that didn't sound to far away followed by a mass of footsteps.

"Oh my we have to hide you somewhere!" Zelda said looking around for a hiding place, Unforutantly she couldn't find one as each one he would have been slightly visible. So she decided to go with the only hiding place she could think of. She huriddly kicked links legs out from other him back first into the grass, lifted up her dress and sat on him in a manner where the dress coverd his whole body and started acting like she was inspecting her flowers.

Link didn't know what happened when he felt a kick and was in the air. When he landed suddenly all he saw was a white cloth cover his view and a soft feeling weight crushing him. Then he blushed and got very hot when he slowly attempted to look up. He saw pink panties on his chest just barely almost on his face, She was almost smothering him from under her! It took all he could not to mouth his disagreements with this position. A nosebleed was on the edge of happening.

Zelda looked up from her flowers staring at the mass of the guards stampeding into her courtyard.

"What's going on?!" Zelda asked like she was genuinely surprised.

"There's an intruder in the castle who was heading toward you ma'm!" Said one guard standing up straight and saluting

"He crashed in from a plank in the roof and nearly killed me!" Exaggerated another.

"He's a danger to you my princess!" Yelled another.

Picking up a flower and inspecting it she said "Well whoever the intruder hasn't came in here yet! If it isn't your imagination look for him at once!"

"Yes princess!" Said all of them at once running out with spears pointed.

"Phew that was close" Zelda exclaimed. "Oh I forgot!" She said hurridly getting up and staring down at the youth who had an indention on his tunic that was shaped like her bottom. After getting him conscious from his rather odd view, Link explained why he was here with the spiritual stone of the forest an what had happened to the Great Deku Tree.

"That is a terrible ordeal for you!" She said helping him smooth his tunic out. "At last I believe I know the one man who could have pulled this evil scheme!" She said as she coaxed him to a window where Link seen a man with green skin bowing down to somebody.

"That's Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos.. My father trusts him but I had a prophecy about him.. darkness seems to go wherever he goes.. I have a mission for you!

"What is it miss Zelda?" Link asked stepping away from the window and looking up at her

"I need you to help me gather the spiritual stones! I at lass cannot help you in this journey as i'm practically imprisoned in this castle but you are a brave boy and I think you're capable as that sword on your back seems to have already met with the monsters of the brute behind the window"

"I will help you!" Beamed link excitingly making her giggle.

"Well perhaps this will help you on your quest after all." She said bending down kissing the boy on the forehead making him blush.

As he turned to head out Zelda yelled to him "My attendant will help you get out without much trouble from the guards!"

"Okay!" Yelled link back grinning

"So sweet and innocent, I wish I didn't have to send him on this dangerous journey.." She sighed going back to looking through the window hoping he can make it back safely knowing it was the only way to stop Ganon.


	2. Zeldas reward

Sure there was a hidden doorway to hide in the courtyard that link could have hidden at, but he didn't know that. And it was the rush of the thought of guards capturing him that rushed her to sit on top of him nearly crushing him. She knew it to, but something made her immediately thought about hiding the boy in her peculiar hiding place under her. The moment she saw him she fell in love with adorableness. He was too young to understand her agenda when she sat on him testing his comfortableness.

"Sure" she though to herself, "there's no rule about what I was thinking about the moment I saw him, but it's mearly implied that that's not the kind of thing a princess or no one as a matter of fact does with a child." She remembered his little blush after getting up knowing he saw her underwear but he must have thought it was the only place she could have hidden him.

"And now here I am sending him off to the gorons up death mountain to get me one of the sacred stones.. I just hope he's safe, if he is ill give him a proper reward he deserves." She said to herself. Yet she still found her self hoping link gets in a rush to run from the guards again in hopes that she can get away with her peculiar position of him again, to her he was a very comfortable chair. To him it was a crushing force on top of him.

Then she heard footsteps, turning slowly she saw her green clad little hero. Her heart leaped and she ran to him embracing him to her breasts.

"Link you made it safe and sound!" She said squealing as the boy tried to get some air. Noticing she quickly let him go and kneeled down to his level. "Did you find it?"

After ruffling around in his pockets a little he pulled the sacred stone of the gorons high and proud for her. Taking it from the boy she examined it.

"You actually got it!" She said amazed and handing it back. "you hang on to it for now, I'm to close to that evil man most of the day he may find out about it."

"Okay princess" He said as he put it back in his pocket.

"You can just call me Zelda" she said smiling warmly.

"Okay, Zelda" He said grinning. "I'm off to get the last sacred stone"

Before he could run off she yelled "wait!" Stopping and turning over to the young woman who towered over him he said "Yes Zelda?"

"Before you go..I think you need more of a reward.. I can't just send you out to quests without something" she said slyly waiting for her moment.

"Um okay" link said as she took his hand in her leathery glove leading him to a door.

They ended up in a cozy bed chamber that was mainly the colors of red,pink,and gold with a fire-place near. Link while looking around in his surroundings was inadvertently led to a bed by the princess.

"Here lay down" She said warmly and link did as he was ordered. With that Zelda removed his gear and placed it down on the floor and climbed on top of the bed. "I hope this makes it up to you" She said smily before turning away with only her back facing him.

Link for some reason thought about the awkward hiding place she hid him in when the guards almost got him when he was last here. "Could this be some kind of punishment?!" He thought for seeing under her dress.

Zelda slowly lifted her dress like before and sat on top of link again, her butt practically consuming his torso up to his chin and down to his lower body.

"I almost forgot how soft you were.." She said to herself out loud as link was surprised knowing this was no accident this time. Under the crushing weight he tried to look away from her panties.

"Now time for the real reward she said using a leather glove to make links head face her way again as she slightly raised up, a shadow covering him. Link whose eyes were shaking now knew what was about to happened as her rear got bigger and bigger. His face was completely smothered under her, his nose being consumed by the perfume. All he could see was pink and the white dress at times. Before she completely consumed him she got up

"You made me happy princess link." She said putting her hand on his cheek. "You stay here and rest for a day before you go to the zoras domain. With that she walked out extinguishing the torches as to let him rest.


End file.
